


You've Got Time

by my_chemical_kermit



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, tøp
Genre: Character Death, Dom!Gerard, Drugs, Fluff, Killer!Gerard, M/M, Medication, Planned Killing, Prison AU, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Sub!Frank, bipolar!Ray, mafia!frank, probably alot of smut, schizophrenic!Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_kermit/pseuds/my_chemical_kermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is in jail</p><p>Great</p><p>His roommate in jail is convicted of manslaughter</p><p>Yay</p><p>But prison is alot more fun than it sounds</p><p>*title and idea of prison inspired by Orange is the new Black but the plot isn't really connected :)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Very Own Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is just a random idea I thought might be good.
> 
> Inspired by Orange is the New Black but no plot is actually linked to it so enjoy!!
> 
> Also to Jay/Jinx IF YOU READ THIS I'LL THROW MYSELF OFF A CLIFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I just wanna say that this is probably not like real prison in the slightest, I haven't a clue what's its actually like and the entire thing is fiction and I just hope you like it I guess :D

Frank and three others got out of the van

He was in jail

Great

Just great

He stared up at the huge gray building, 

He was gunna be here for 15 years

Thanks dad

Oh right 

It was Frank's dads fault he was stuck in here. His dad was an infamous mobster who had blamed his son for all the shit he'd done and now Frank was here

In prison

Thanks dad

"hey," said the inmate who had driven them here, he had dyed red hair shaved at both sides, dark brown eyes, rimmed with red and pale skin.

The four guys in orange jumpsuits walked over to him.

"I'm Josh," he said, "and welcome to hell," he added waving them over.

"here have a toothbrush," he said, throwing each they're very own toothbrush.

Great his very own tooth brush

What other wondrous things was Frank to receive in prison

"follow me," said Josh, walking into the prison, "I'm gunna give you the tour and introduce you to your roommates," he said guiding them through the prison.

First they went outside where there was a concrete pitch, grass pitch, green house in which a few people were working in and a gym which Frank was definitely going to use.

 

Next was the canteen, a place where Frank actually would enjoy spending time in.

A boy who was stirring a huge bowl of soup walked over to Josh when they entered the kitchen.

He flung an arm around Josh, "hey Joshy," he said.

"hey Ty," said Josh, kissing his cheek, "I'm giving a tour right now so we can change out later,"

Franks eyes widened, why weren't these guys getting beaten up or something like this was jail for fucks sake and Frank had been gay his whole life and got alot of shit for it so why weren't these guys getting any misery?

Josh saw the shocked and confused looks on peoples faces when "Ty" left.

"we're both convicted murderers," said Josh laughing, "no ones gunna give us shit for our queerness," 

That cleared alot up for Frank

So if he could get a convicted murderer to be his boyfriend he could be as gay wanted 

Nice

Next Josh showed them bathroom and he had two pieces of advise for them they were :

"don't worry about don't drop the soap, just make sure you have a murderer friend so no one will mess with you,"

And the other piece of advise was

"bring your own toilet roll,"

Apparently having a murderer as a friend or boyfriend was very helpful.

"cheer up assholes," said Josh, "only a few more rooms and then you can meet your roommates," 

Those few rooms turned out to be

The TV room

The councillors office

The spare rooms (in which clubs and meetings for inmates were held)

Library

Wash rooms 

And finally the booths in which you shared with another person.

Josh walked them over to a guy with black, shoulder length, greasy hair, brown blood shot eyes, pale skin and tiny teeth.

"hey Gee," said Josh, looking at the guy, "looks like you got a roommate,"

"really?" Asked Gerard with an eyebrow raised.

"yep," said Josh, "it's Frank I uh iro ero em I'm not sure,"

"eye-e-ro," said Frank

"well Frankie boy, you and Gerard are roomies so have fun," said Josh 

"thanks," said Frank, smiling at Josh as he walked off.

 

Frank sat down on his bed

"hi," said Gerard

"hey,"

"in case you didn't here I'm Gerard , I'm 25 and I believe you are Frank Iero," he said, smiling at Frank, walking over to sit beside Frank.

"the fact you said my name right first time is a miracle and I'm 21," said Frank, smiling.

"I like to be right," said Gerard, sounding more sinister than he intended.

"so whatcha in for?" Asked Gerard

"well my dad was an infamous mobster who had blamed me for all the shit he'd done but the judge wasn't a complete idiot so I'm only in for 15 years instead of life," said Frank.

"well I have 15 years left and I'm in for manslaughter," Gerard whispered, "but don't tell anyone cause everyone but Josh and Tyler think I murdered my parents in cold blood,"

Franks eyes grew twice there size.

"Frank, manslaughter, they were trying to kill my little brother and me, they were druggies, I didn't I'll them in cold blood," said Gerard, looking sincerely at Frank.

"oh okay sorry," said Frank looking down.

"and even if I did kill them in cold blood, your too cute to kill," said Gerard laughing

Frank looked up at Gerard, "wait are you-?" began Frank

"as gay as Josh and Tyler whom I assume, you saw being gay as shit," Gerard laughed out

"oh well same," said Frank, smiling, prison wasn't supposed to be like this, was it?

"I'm not gunna be a third wheel anymore and we're not gonna get any shit cause I killed a bitch," exclaimed Gerard.

"hey boys," said Tyler, walking into the booth with Josh behind him.

"he's mine boys," said Gerard, slapping a hand on Frank's thigh.

Maybe prison was going to be alot better that Frank thought.


	2. Boyfriends and Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****smut warning****
> 
> Okay this is my first time actually writing smut so cut me some slack Okay? Okay
> 
> Also this chapter is mainly smut so yea!
> 
>  

When Tyler and Josh left the booth, Gerard's looked over to Frank, "so you wanna be my boyfriend?" Said Gerard

"I'm a horny homosexual so why not," said Frank, "and I haven't haven't had a boyfriend in years so this should be nice," he added

"and Frank," said Gerard, "it's not all about sex, if we still like eachover by the time we get out of here we might be able to arrange something outside of prison too,"

Frank thought about it, by the time he got out here he'd be 36 and Gerard would be 40, maybe it would be best to have a boyfriend when he got out of here.

Frank nodded, "sounds good to me," 

"good," said Gerard, grabbing his hand.

Gerard dragged him out of the booth to address everyone in the giant room where everyone had their shared the booth with one other person.

"THIS ONE IS MINE," shouted Gerard, everyone looked up, some looked annoyed at the fact Gerard had got him before anyone else, some looked disgusted at the queerness and some simply didn't care, but no one said anything to object or annoy Gerard.

Gerard dragged Frank out of the room, still holding his hand, "we're going to fuck in the church here now, that okay with you?" Gerard asked, "because I'm not going to do so without your consent," he added, just to clarify he didn't want to do anything against Frank's will

"hell yea," said Frank, smirking as Gerard dragged him to where he assumed was the church.

"your safe word if you want me to stop is red," said Gerard, Frank nodded, this was all slightly new to him.

They got behind the alter, "no one ever comes in here," said Gerard, "so we should be fine as long as we're not too noisy," he said, Frank nodded again.

Almost as soon as Frank nodded, Gerard pressed his lips onto Frank's, using Franks gasp of shock to slip his tongue in.

Gerard dragged Frank on top of him so Frank was sitting in his lap, he immediately started touching Frank's ass as he grinded up into him.

Frank moaned a little, the kiss was rough and was full of tongue and teeth, Gerard started biting at Frank's bottom lip, causing Frank to groan, he could feel his bulge and the one he was sitting on growing.

"jumpsuit off," said Gerard, Frank took it off leaving it a heap on the ground.

Gerard pulled back, "on your knees," he said, demanding Frank, he was being very dominant but let's say Frank was very submissive when it came to this.

Gerard stood up, staring at the boy on his knees, "open your mouth baby," he said, Frank done as he was told and Gerard pulled off his own prison jumpsuit.

Frank could see the tent in Gerard's boxer, and let's just say it was a very big tent.

Gerard pulled them down and his boner sprung up, "you ready?" Asked Gerard, Frank nodded.

Gerard lined his dick up with Frank's mouth and started to thrust in, Frank had never been properly well facefucked before, but there's a first time for everything.

Franks head was pressed against the altar as Gerard thrust in and out, groaning a little, Frank gagged and moaned around Gerard's dick which went shivers of pleasure up Gerard's body.

"oh your so good baby boy," said Gerard, still moaning, throwing his head back.

Frank was palming himself through his boxers when Gerard noticed, he pulled his dick out of Frank's mouth, "who said you could touch yourself baby?" Asked Gerard

"no one," muttered Frank 

"exactly," whispered Gerard, "and what happens to bad baby boys?" He continued, still staring down at Frank

"they get punished," Frank stuttered out

"exactly," said Gerard, sitting on the foot stool people used when preaching or what the fuck else they done in here

"climb across my lap baby boy," said Gerard, Frank crawled over and lay across Gerard's lap, "ass in the air," growled Gerard as Frank pushed it up, "now count baby boy, you're getting five," he said, bringing his hand down on Frank's ass.

Frank squeaked, he'd never been spanked before, in a sexual way, "o-one," he managed to get out before Gerard brought his hand down again, he rubbed where he hit Frank each time, he didn't want to have to stop him

They got to five, and it turns out Frank quite liked being spanked as his dick was twitching and leaking with precum from the five spanks.

"oh you liked that didn't you baby boy," said Gerard, noticing the slight stain in Frank's boxers.

"yes daddy," said Frank's deciding to see what Gerard's reaction to this would be.

Gerard's eyes lit up a bit, "oh I like that baby boy," he said, "make sure to moan it when I'm balls deep," he said.

Frank moaned a little, he was now lying, back on the floor with Gerard holding his legs wide open. "you want prep baby boy?" Frank shook his head, desperate.

"well that not very polite," said Gerard, pressing his dick onto Frank's ass, Frank moaned, "impatient baby boy," said Gerard. "now what do you say to me?" 

"please daddy fucking fuck me please," Frank managed to get out

"only had to ask," said Gerard slowly pushing his dick into Frank, Frank moaned as it slowly went in, the girth stretching his tight hole.

"move it daddy please," moaned out Frank, "do something," he added, Gerard smirked, "okay baby boy," he said, starting to pound in.

Gerard found Frank's sweet spit right away and when he did Frank screeched, "RIGHT THERE DADDY OH AGAIN," Gerard clapped a hand around Frank's mouth 

"I will baby boy but be quiet," Gerard moaned starting to thrust in and out, slowly going faster and faster as Frank moan, shook and squirmed under him.

"oh your so pretty baby boy," said Gerard, as Frank gripped at Gerard, groaning as he felt the familiar knot grow in his stomach.

"daddy touch me please I think I'm about to cum," moaned Frank, Gerard took Frank's dick in his hand and started to jerk it at the same pace at thrusting in.

Frank started to squeak a little along with the moaning as the heat built up and he came all over his chest.

Gerard as the sight of the writhing, cum cover Frank and the spasms Frank's tight hole was doing sent Gerard over the edge and he pulled out just in time to cum all over Frank.

 

They lay next to eachover for a moment, coming down from their highs, Gerard walked over to a window and reached begin a curtain to pull out toilet paper and some sort of oil, "Tyler and Josh's," he said to Frank who had an eyebrow raised.

First he used the toilet paper to clean the cum of Frank's chest and then said, "turn around baby," Frank done as he was told and Gerard poured some oil on to his hands to start massaging Frank's ass which was still red from being spanked.

"what are you doing that for?" Asked Frank

"it's called aftercare Frankie, it's too make sure you're okay and I haven't hurt you," replied Gerard, still rubbing the oil onto Frank's ass.

"oh well thank you," said Frank

"no trouble baby boy," said Gerard, laughing a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay?? If anyone has advise or something for me please help cause I'm not entirely sure how that was okay thank you bye!


	3. Rose Oil and Tyler and Josh are pervs

Josh and Tyler came in almost as soon as Gerard was done massaging Frank and making sure he was okay.

When they saw the named boys they burst out laughing, "fucking in the first date isn't very nice," said Josh laughing.

"oh fuck off Josh, Tyler didn't even know your name when you first done it," retorted Gerard

"excuse you," said Tyler

Frank was still lying on his stomach, confused as shit, was this normal?

"should we get dressed?" Whispered Frank, him and Gerard were still naked and he knew this was prison and all but he'd prefer if Tyler and Josh didn't see his dick.

"better get used to it Frankie," said Gerard throwing an arm around Frank's shoulder, "eventually everyone's gunna see everyone in here naked, nudity isn't really a problem here," he added, and Frank immediately become worried at worried what the others would think.

"don't worry about it though," said Josh, who could apparently read Frank's mind, "you're cute and shit and if I didn't have Ty and Gee hadn't stole you I'd be all over you," he added, winking at Frank, who flushed red.

Tyler who hadn't said a word since "excuse you" suddenly looked very angry, annoyed and un-Tyler like, Josh who had noticed this sudden change of mood started to talk, "is it Blurry talking to you?" 

Tyler nodded and Josh started singing quietly into Josh's ear, Frank couldn't make out what he was saying but there was something about being a goner in there.

He assumed it helped Tyler deal with whatever that was going on, after a few minutes of Josh's quiet singing and hugs Tyler looked normal again.

"I'm schizophrenic," said Tyler upon seeing the terrified look on Frank's face, "that was the main voice Blurryface," he added.

Frank nodded that made sense, he could deal with it if Tyler got like that again, he'd call Josh who would sort it out.

"were you's here to fuck?" Asked Gerard

"nope," said Josh, "we actually came to see if you two were going to and burst in midway but we missed it," said Josh who was beginning to laugh again.

"charming," muttered Gerard

"also did you use our sex supplies?" Asked Josh

It was Frank and Gerard's turn to laugh at them now

"buy your own lavender oil at the shop and bring your own toilet roll," said Tyler, who was kindof sighing but still smiling at Gerard who had finally got another boyfriend after well the disaster that was Bert.

"but they don't do lavender oil anymore," huffed Gerard 

"get rose then," said Josh

"I don't like rose oil," Gerard sighed

"I like roses and their smell," mumbled Frank

"ROSE OIL IT IS," shouted Gerard, "come on baby boy let's go get you some oil so I don't ruin your ass completely," he continued, walking to the exit door of the church.

"Gerard," said Josh

Gerard looked over, then down that himself, he was still naked, "that could have been a disaster," Gerard said, walking back over to put on his jumpsuit.

Gerard got dressed and then looked over to Frank who was still wearing nothing, "you gunna get dressed or am I gunna drag you down there naked?" He asked.

Frank had never stood up and got dressed in the history of Frank.

"I was joking but that speeds things up," said Gerard, grabbing Frank's hand, "and you two have fun fucking and remember aftercare," said Gerard to Josh and Tyler

"we will," shouted Josh back, as Frank was dragged by Gerard out the door, both wearing clothes this time.

They arrived at the shop, if it could even be called that, it was a door sized hole, with a sort of caging separating people buying and the inmate who was selling that day, basically you said what you wanted and hopefully it'd be in stock.

They stood in queue for a few minutes, Gerard playing with Frank's hair while Frank leaned up against him, they hadn't got have after sex cuddling so this was compensating, despite the dirty looks from other inmates.

They got to the front of the line, "you want anything Frankie?" Gerard asked, Frank shook his head.

"what cha want Gee," said the man, with a slightly large forehead and brown eyes.

"rose oil Beebo," said Gerard, smiling at "Beebo"

Brendon looked at the smaller boy and smirked up at Gerard, "I see," he said as he handed Gerard the medium sized bottle of rose oil, "have fun," he added as they walked off

"oh we will," shouted Gerard as they walked back to their booth.

"that's Brendon," said Gerard to Frank as they walked, "he things he's the gayest of the gay but I am," he added

"are there many gay people here?" Asked Frank 

"that I know of there's Tyler and Josh, Brendon and his boyfriend Ryan and the there's this guys Ray who's apparently bisexual but he's bipolar too, he's pretty nice," 

"that's it?" 

"that's all I know off, there's probably more but they're probably be too scared to act on it,"

Frank nodded as they walked into their room, Gerard opened the bottle of rose oil and held it out to Frank. 

Frank sniffed it, he'd always loved the smell, Gerard giggled, "you having fun with that," he said as Frank sighed softly as he breathed in the smell, "reminds me of home," Frank said, Gerard raised an eyebrow, "how so?" 

"my grandmother, who was the only one who took care of me, she used to spray rose sent in the house when she lived with us or else it would smell of iron and smoke,"

"oh," said Gerard, wrapping his arms around Frank, unsure of what else to do as Frank seemed mildly upset while saying this.

"my grandmother took care of us alot too, my parents were high alot," said Gerard

"guess we have alot in common," laughed Frank, but not really a happy laugh more, guess were in this shit together laugh.

"yea," Gerard said.

There was a moments silence.

"wanna go see if we can catch Tyler and Josh fucking, just to annoy them?" Asked Gerard

Frank smiled, "why not," he said as they walked on to the church.

"I bet you a blow job they'll be done by the time we get there," said Frank giggling 

"I bet you they'll be balls deep," said Gerard, laughing as they arrived outside the church door.

Gerard opened the door to see Tyler lying on the ground, with Josh massaging him, 

"HAHA," shouted Frank, "you owe me a blowjob," he added in a whisper 

"fuck," said Gerard, "couldn't have lasted a little longer Josh?" He said, giving Josh a dirty look.

"fuck off," said Josh, "I have someone to take care off with my own oil," he added, laughing a little.

"we shall don't worry Joshy boy," said Gerard, "but now I owe Frank a blow job so do try and last a little longer next time,"


	4. Rose Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!
> 
> There is smut in this chapter and smut begins at ****'s just so you know

Just as Gerard and Frank were walking out of the church to leave Josh and Tyler to there business a bell went off.

Frank looked around, he was pretty scared and unaware of what was happening, Gerard saw him, he looked terrified.

Gerard laughed, "it's for dinner don't worry Frankie," he said, Frank sighed with relief, "okay sorry I kinda shit myself there," Frank said.

Gerard walked him to the canteen, holding Franks hand because no one is gunna mess with an apparent murderer who killed his own parents.

They stood in the queue, Frank hadn't a clue what he was gunna say, he was lactose intolerant and vegetarian, he didn't need to swell up on his first day here.

"Gee," whispered Frank, "I don't know what I'm gunna eat,"

"why what's wrong baby?" Gerard asked back

"I'm lactose intolerant, and I don't eat meat," Frank replied

Gerard's eyes widened, "I see how that may be a problem," he said

"I doubt they'll have anything prepared," said Frank

"so what happens if you do eat milk or something?" Asked Gerard

"I swell up like a balloon and can't breath," replied Frank

"I'll sort something out, don't worry," said Gerard, "I have friends in the kitchen,"

Frank nodded, he prayed Gerard wasn't going to make a scene.

They got to the top of the line, Gerard didn't take the tray he'd been handed, the inmate who had handed him the tray raised an eyebrow, "can I help you?" they said in a pissy voice.

"yes you can James," said Gerard, who had suddenly become quite menacing and threatening

"what do you want?" asked James 

"my new boyfriend here needs something without milk and meat, can you get that for me?" asked Gerard, who, was smiling quite creepily now.

James nodded and went to the back of the kitchen and emerged with a bowl of soup, salad, bread and water. James handed Frank the tray and Gerard took his.

"thank you James," said Gerard as he and Frank walked off to a table.

"how did you do that?" asked Frank, Gerard raised an eyebrow, "persuade him to do that I mean," he added for clarification.

"well first I killed my parents and well I may have a bit of a reputation around here," said Gerard, smirking slightly

It was Frank's turn to be confused, "how so?" He asked 

"all in good time Frankie boy," laughed Gerard as Tyler and Josh sat beside them.

"hey why does Frank get decent food?" Tyler said, looking slightly outraged.

"because he's my lactose intolerant, vegetarian boyfriend and I'm not letting my boyfriend swell up like a balloon," replied Gerard, smirking for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"lucky," muttered Josh

"shut up you can eat butter without swelling up and I can only eat tiny bits of chocolate at a time," retorted Frank, he didn't exactly enjoy his allergy and he most certainly wasn't lucky, Gerard rubbed Frank's back in a soothing way.

"shit sorry," said Josh, looking a little taken aback, he hadn't expected this sudden outburst from Frank

"no sorry for getting so pissed it's not your fault," said Frank, sighing a little.

"no it's fine," said Josh, "anyway you guys get the rose oil so you don't have to steal me and Tyler's.

Gerard nodded, "we got it as soon as we left you two to do the nasty," 

"you haven't used it yet have you?" said Tyler, winking

"no but we shall before this day is done," said Gerard, laughing

"you still owe me a blowjob," whispered Frank into Gerard's ear

Gerard smirked, "wanna go do it now," he whispered back, both were finished eating anyway.

Frank nodded, Gerard lifted both their tray and threw them into the container above, he then grabbed Frank's hand

"you off to use the rose oil?" asked Josh as they walked off 

"PROBABLY," shouted Gerard as they left the canteen

 

 

***beginning of smut***

 

Gerard dragged Frank into the church. 

"take it off," said Gerard, zipping down Frank's jumpsuit, 

Frank shrugged it off, now only wearing boxers. "holy shit baby," said Gerard, "you're so pretty," he said, "now get on the ground, Frank done as he was told, lying behind the alter

Gerard palmed Frank through his boxers, and licked a stripe along Frank's boxers which sent a slight tingle of pleasure up Frank's dick, it twitched a little.

Gerard smirked up at Frank and licked along the slight bulge again.

Gerard then pulled down Frank's boxers and took the entire thing into his mouth, surprizing Frank, who gasped a little.

"you like that," said Gerard, lifting his head up for a second, Frank glanced down at his boyfriend, who had his dick inches away from his face.

Frank groaned as Gerard took the whole thing again bobbing his head up and down as Frank moaned.

Frank started writhing as Gerard bobbed his head up and down, managing to lick the tip every so often as his head steady bobbed up and down.

Gerard done this for a while longer, "I'm gunna start prepping you now baby," he said, Frank moaned in response and Gerard took that as a yes.

Gerard put two fingers into Frank's mouth, who immediately started sucking on them and swirling his fingers round them.

When Gerard deemed his fingers wet enough he pulled them out of Frank's mouth and pushed the first one into Frank's tight hole. Frank twitched at the sudden intrusion but got used to it very quickly as Gerard moved it about, looking for Frank's prostate.

Gerard found it pretty quickly and when he did Frank immediately pushed down a little on the finger, as soon as Frank done this Gerard pushed in the second, Frank squeaked as Gerard pushed his fingers into his sweet spot, soon finding a rhythm.

Soon Frank couldn't wait anymore, "Gerard hurry up and take the fucking jumpsuit off and fuck me for gods sake," he almost shouted.

Gerard slapped a hand around Frank's mouth, "I should punish you for being so loud and impatient," he growled, looking at Frank, who's eyes widened and he immediately started to shake his head.

"only because you won the bet and you're being so damn pretty, I'll fuck you," Gerard said withdrawing his two fingers.

Gerard took off the jumpsuit and moved behind the altar a little more, sitting on the same little stool that he used to sit on to spank Frank earlier that day.

"Sit on my lap baby, you're gunna ride me," said Gerard, Frank crawled over and got on Gerard's lap, his legs wrapped around Gerard's waist, Gerard grabbed Frank's ass.

"I think you know what to do," murmured Gerard, 

Frank, of course, did know what to do and slowly began to try and line himself up with with Gerard's dick, he slowly eased himself down on moaning as he did so, adjusting to the large size change.

Frank was easing himself down when Gerard thrust up, immediately hitting Frank's prostate, Frank nearly screamed with pleasure but managed to keep it inside.

He started to grab at Gerard's back as he started to slowly bounce up and down, managing to hit his prostate everytime.

"oh I wish I could hear all the pretty noises you're making without worrying," Gerard moaned as Frank tight heat covered him.

Frank began scraping so hard he left bruises on Gerard's back and soon Gerard had his mouth on Frank's neck, sucking and leaving purple bruises all over Frank's chest and around his neck.

Frank started to moan even louder as Gerard done done this, who was also gripping Frank's ass, pushing it down every now and then.

Frank started whining Gerard's name and Gerard groaned as they both felt the familiar knots in there stomachs.

"Gerard touch me please," whined Frank as Gerard reached down and stroked Frank in time with Frank slamming down, he still had one hand on Frank's ass.

Frank was first to cum only this time it was all over Gerard's chest, Gerard was sent over the edge by Frank's tight heat's spasms and came inside Frank.

Frank lifted himself off Gerard slowly, his legs quivering, he tried standing but promptly fell, Gerard catching him.

"lye down," said Gerard, he walked over to again get Josh and Tyler's toilet roll but instead of taking there lavender oil he went over to his jumpsuit and pulled out the bottle of rose oil.

He wiped himself dry and slowly started to massage Frank, using the rose oil, it want really necessary but it was better to be on the safe side.

After they were cleaned up they cuddled for a while Gerard wrapping his arms around Frank and resting his chin on the top if Frank's head.

They, of course, couldn't stay like this long and had to get there jumpsuits on again, only there was now a problem, Frank could barely walk but Gerard solved this by lifting him up and carrying him back to their booth.


	5. Slight mention of Bert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT MCR GETTING BACK TOGETHER AD IT IS PLAYING WITH MY EMOTIONS

Gerard placed Frank gently on the bed, the boy had fallen asleep as Gerard was carrying him over.

He put a blanket over the smaller boy as inmates sneered, the boy stirred a little at the loss of contact but turned over and continued to sleep.

Gerard went over to his own bed and grabbed his copy of To Kill a Mocking Bird which he'd gotten from the library. Just as he settled down and was getting into the story he heard a

"heyyyyyyy" 

Gerard looked up, it was Tyler and Josh

"hey guys" he said as they came in and sat on the bottom of Franks bed, they looked over at Frank

"you really tired the kid out, didn't you," said Josh laughing

Gerard snickered, "you could say that," 

"poor kid must be overwhelmed," said Tyler, looking sadly over at Frank

Josh looked at him confused, "how so?" 

"all in the same day he's been sent to prison, got a boyfriend, been fucked twice, been given dirty looks by every other person and had to get you to demand special things in the canteen." said Tyler as though it was the most obvious thing in the world because, well it was

Gerard furrowed his eyebrow, "I suppose," he said, feeling mildly concerned for his new boyfriend

"anyway Gee how are you doing?" asked Tyler, looking over to Gerard

he raised an eyebrow, "I'm fine why do you ask?" 

Tyler sighed "because last time you had a boyfriend it was Bert and we all know how that went." 

Josh looked over to Gerard too, "yea how are you doing," 

Gerard bit his lip, he hadn't really thought about Bert but this was bringing back some strange, bad memories

"I hadn't thought about him but I guess it could be awkward," he said

"I know but make sure he doesn't put you off Gerard, you need this," said Tyler

a "huh," came from the corner, Gerard looked over a tired, groggy looking Frank was sitting up, his hair messy and eyes slightly squinted and yet the little shit was still adorable

"nothing Frankie don't worry," Gerard said as Frank walked, well stumbled, over and sat on Gerard's lap

"hiya," said Frank, smiling up at Tyler and Josh 

"hey," said Josh, laughing at Frank who seemed to be drifting back to sleep already

Tyler and Gerard laughed as well as he feel asleep on Gerard

"we better go," whispered Josh, taking Tyler's hand as they walked out

"night Gee," whispered Tyler as Josh pulled him out

When they left Gerard looked down at the smaller boy sleeping on him, the boys arms were wrapped firmly around his neck and Gerard didn't want to disturb the boy so he wiggled about a bit managing to get both him and Frank under the blankets.

Gerard lay there, he would've been happy if he hadn't has Bert lingering at the back of his mind

Bert was 29 when Gerard got here, Gerard was 22 at the time and Bert had immediately set eyes on him, but he wanted nothing more than sex, to shout at him when he was in a bad mood and for appearances. 

Bert wasn't exactly the nicest person towards him, well Bert wasn't exactly the nicest person to anyone

Josh and Tyler weren't even allowed to talk to him at times and it eventually got to be too much and Gerard done something vey drastic things.

Drastic things basically meant hiding drugs in Bert's booth, telling an officer and watching as Bert was dragged off to solitary confinement, screaming all the way as Gerard watched, smirking a little

Frank asked a lot about why people were so scared of him, and well the parents thing is a big part of it, but people knew Gerard, if threaten wouldn't hesitate to do so again

Gerard wasn't sure about telling Frank about the whole ordeal, he didn't want Frank not to trust him, he liked Frank and he didn't want to lose a boyfriend over Bert

Frank stirred in his sleep and Gerard decided it would probably be best to sleep too

 

Frank woke up, he felt strong arms around him, he looked up to see Gerard holding him.

Frank was mildly startled for a moment, he remembered the shit that went down yesterday, including the two rounds of amazing sex they'd had.

Perhaps now was not the time to think about sex 

No sex before breakfast

well maybe

Gerard started to stir, his eyes slowly opened and Gerard was awake

"hey baby" said Gerard, his voice thick with sleep

"hey Gee," replied Frank 

"what's up," said Gerard, stroking his hair 

" 'm tired," Frank murmured into Gerard's chest

"same but we gotta go get breakfast," Gerard said, beginning to get up. 

Frank groaned as he was dragged out of Gerard's bed

"damn it," he said as he literally fell out of bed

Gerard giggled and lifted Frank up of the ground

"thanks," said Frank as he dusted himself off

"no problem," said Gerard as they walked off to the canteen


	6. You're Evil - Josh Dun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the beginning (between the ***'s) is a flashback to when Gerard was 22 just so you know!!!
> 
> Also there are probably going to be alot of flashbacks just a warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have no idea how weed looks so sorry I just described something totally different

***

 

Gerard was worrying in Bert's booth with Bert, who was stroking Gerard's hair

Gerard didn't like it

Gerard didn't like it at all

Well not the hair stroking the person who was doing it 

But Gerard had, in his opinion, a genius plan. This genius plan basically meant that Gerard had managed to buy some weed from Brendon, and now was when he intended to hide it.

A bell rang out for dinner and off Bert went,

"aren't you coming?" asked Bert, in a pissy voice

"gimme a minute," replied Gerard, sounding equally as pissy

Bert rolled his eyes and stalked off to the canteen and now was Gerard's chance to put his plan in to action

First he made sure no one was looking, then he hid some under Bert's pillow, in his cupboard, under his mattress and on a shelf

Next Gerard found a guard and it was at times like this Gerard was very glad he had taken acting lessons, and in a quiet, scared voice said,  
"please don't tell Bert I told you this but inmate McCracken has weed in his room,"

The guard looked startled, at the apparently terrified inmate, "are you sure, Way?" the guard asked 

Gerard nodded, managing to replace an oncoming smirk with wide eyes, and a terrified face

"I'll get a few other guards and get right on it," said the guard, 

"thank you," uttered Gerard, as he started to walk towards the canteen

Gerard soon realised if he went their Bert would see his smug face so instead he went outside to avoid the asshole

As soon as he got outside, Gerard burst out laughing, but not a cute giggle, a full on evil Joker laugh

He sat under a tree, laughing at his future found freedom but soon he realised he was going to miss all the fun if he didn't go back in soon.

As he walked into the huge room in which the booths were and sat in his own booth for a while before seeing a three guards, including the one he had told, walked in

Gerard sat up on his bed, watching as the guards walked over to Bert's booth

"McCracken," said one, "this is a random inspection, leave the booth," 

Bert looked startled and angry but done as instructed, deciding it would be best to obey the guards

"found some," said a female guard, holding up the small packet of green-brown plant

"THAT'S NOT MINE," screamed Bert, 

"found more," said the other, holding up a packet that they pulled from under his mattress

"ITS NOT MINE I SWEAR," screamed Bert as a guard pulled out handcuffs and began to try and put them on him

Bert struggled but the other two guards quickly managed to help get him in handcuffs

"ITS NOT MINE ITS NOT MY FUCKING WEED," screamed Bert as he was dragged out

Bert and eye contact with the smirking Gerard

"IT WAS YOU, YOU ASSHOLE BURN IN HELL YOU DICK," screamed Bert at Gerard, who almost burst out laughing again but managed to stick with a smug smirk 

"you're evil," smirked the Tyler-less Josh as Gerard began laughing when Bert was out of the room

 

***

 

"Gerard?" came a voice, Gerard snapped out of his trance and looked at the queue he was standing in to get breakfast 

"huh," grunted Gerard

"are you okay? You kinda drifted off there," asked Frank, looking concerned

"yea sorry I was just thinking," laughed Gerard as he slowly came back to real life, wrapping an arm around Frank

"oh okay," said Frank, looking up at him smiling, but the smile didn't last long,  
"uh do you could get me another meal that wouldn't kill me again?" asked Frank, looking down

"sure baby, I can get them for you from now on," smiled Gerard, kissing the top of Frank's head

"you don't have to-" began Frank but Gerard cut him off with "I'm not having a dead boyfriend I'm not into that shit," 

Frank smiled, "thanks," he said as they reached the front of the line

"hello James," said Gerard in the same creepy was to James

"remember the special requirements for Frankie here," said Gerard, squeezing Frank as he said so

"I do," said James, giving Gerard an annoyed look

"well then you be able to figure out what to do from now on," said Gerard, doing the creepy smile

Jane's sighed, but the creepy Way Gerard was looking at him and his reputation sent James off in search for a more appropriate meal 

"this okay for prince Frank," said James, throwing a plate of nearly perfect toast and eggs at Frank

Gerard raised an eyebrow at Frank and Frank nodded

"it's good, thank you James," said Gerard, taking his own tray of food as they received dirty looks for holding up the line

Josh and Tyler were already sitting at a table so Frank and Gerard went to join them

Josh was singing the song to Tyler about a goner or something again when they sat down

"will he be okay?" asked Frank, as he watched Tyler look terrified, rocking back and forth as Josh sang to him

"he'll calm down eventually don't worry," said Gerard, "Josh knows what to do," he added when he saw the uncertain look on Frank's face.

Frank watched as Josh eventually managed to get Tyler back to reality

"can I ask what happened?" questioned Frank when they Tyler was normal again

Tyler nodded, "one of the schizophrenic voices, the main one, Blurryface, convinced me my girlfriend was evil and managed to make me kill her," he said

Frank sat in shock, "s-sorry," he managed to stutter out

"it's fine," said Tyler, "I just hear blurryface sometimes if the pills aren't working great and he talks about it so," 

Frank sat wide eyed, unsure of what to respond to Tyler's backstory

Tyler giggled a little, "I usually get that reaction," he said, "also I'm jealous of your food," he added as Frank began eating again

Frank mumbled something that Frank didn't even understand as he kept shoving toast and eggs in his mouth


	7. You Swing Both Ways?

Josh and Gerard sat smirking on Gerard's bed in his booth, 

They were both 22 and in here for similar reasons, which they were, at the time, talking about

"so they tried to attack me and Mikey because they were so high on drugs and other shit when I was visiting one time, but I managed to run away and get a gun and shoot them both," said Gerard, "Mikey was 18 and I was 21 and there isn't a hope in hell I was gunna let them hurt my baby brother," he added, as Josh listened

Josh wasn't particularly bothered by the fact Gerard killed his parents, and perhaps that's why they were such good friends

You see Josh had grown up around murder, kidnappings and druggies so he didn't really mind what people were like and he wasn't going to annoy Gerard because of his queerness because gays gotta stick together in here.

"so what about you?" asked Gerard, as he finished telling his own story

"well mine is a strange one," said Josh, laughing, Gerard laughed too, they may be in prison and have both killed people but hey, at least they had a sense of humour

"it was like a revenge thing for me," Josh began, "this guy sold out my father so I kidnapped one of his kids and killed them," 

Gerard's eyes widened, "nice,"

Now Gerard and Josh weren't actually psychopaths or sociopaths, or anything like that, but they weren't exactly right in the head either, beating and drugs aren't exactly good for a child's mentality, or an adults

Josh and Gerard high-fived before a boy behind them caught Gerard's eye

"Josh there's a cute newbie behind you," Gerard whispered

Josh looked around  
"holy shit he is cute," whispered Josh back as he watched the newbie walk about from the corner of his eye

"you want him?" asked Gerard

"is he even queer?" replied Josh

"darling," said Gerard, putting a hand on Josh's shoulder, "everyone's gay for someone,"

"and you don't want him?" asked Josh

"not my type," replied Gerard

"then why'd you say he was cute?"

"I can say something's sounds good on a menu but I mightn't always want to order it," replied Gerard, "now go and get the cute newbie," he added, pushing Josh off his bed, waving him in the direction of the new boy

"hi," said Josh, tapping the new boys shoulder, the new boy looked up

"hey," they replied, staring at Josh

"whatcha in for?" asked Josh

"a schizophrenic voice told me my girlfriend was evil and I killed her," replied newbie

Josh though for a moment, "you swing both ways?" he asked

The new boy nodded

"then come with me," said Josh, grabbing newbies hand and dragging him off to the church

Gerard watched them go off from his booth, "I am such a good matchmaker," he said to himself, as he started to read The Great Gatsby 

 

An hour later, Josh and the new boy returned, holding hands, and both had sex hair.

"you boys have fun?" smirked Gerard as they sat at the bottom of his bed

Josh smirked back and nodded, whereas the new boy blushed

"so what's his name?" asked Gerard looking to Josh

"uh," replied Josh, his eyes widening, realising he didn't know

Gerard burst out laughing, "Josh you slut," he managed to get out

Josh rolled his eyes

"love you too Gerard," he sighed

"uh my name is Tyler, I'm 21," said the newbie

"well Tyler boy I'm Gerard, me and Josh are 22 and I'm Joshie's best friend in here," said Gerard

Tyler nodded, "nice to meet you,"

 

*****

 

"Frank still hasn't told us his sob story," said Josh, as he played with the slop on his plate

"it's probably not as interesting as your murder story's," Frank said 

"it'll be a nice change if I'm honest," replied Josh, finally deciding he'd rather eat the slop on his plate than starve

Tyler mumbled something in agreement, 

"it's actually pretty interesting," said Gerard, nudging Frank, "they aren't gunna mind," he added in a whisper

Frank nodded, "well I'm 3 quarters Italian and my dads an infamous Italian mobster, which are some of the worst because of our temper, and he framed me for everything he done but the judge wasn't a complete idiot so he didn't give me as many years as he should've,"

"that actually is pretty interesting," said Josh, looking up at Frank, "I came from a sort of parent drug dealing thing too,"

"and my parents took drugs," said Gerard

"and I forgot to take mine the day I killed Jenna," said Tyler

"I guess we all have drug related backgrounds," said Josh, "what a great thing to have in common,"

"wait what did you do Josh?" asked Frank 

"killed a kid who's father sold my dad out," said Josh, "they were annoying as shit too," he added

"the kid or the father?" asked Frank

"both if I'm honest, I probably wouldn't have killed the kid if he'd been quiet, like he was 12 he should've been able to shut up," replied Josh

"kids are annoying most of the time anyway," said Tyler, playing with his fork

Gerard nodded, "Mikey's visiting me today," he said smiling

"Mikey?" Frank said, confused

"my little brother," Gerard replied, "he's 22 now," 

"Mikey's great, we've met him too," said Tyler, smiling, "Gerard managed to set something up so we could meet him because he said if we asked about what he's like one more time he throw us out the window," 

"charming," laughed Frank, "what is Mikey like anyway?"

"don't start, Gerard could rant about how great his baby brother is for hours," said Josh through a spoonful of what Frank was pretty sure was porridge

"he is great though," said Gerard, defensively

"we know," said Josh


	8. Both the Ways Have a New Italian in their lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally meant to have smut in this chapter but it went in a different direction than I intended but I like this too!  
> There might have some smut in the next chapter so yea :)

Mikey stood outside the prison, his brother was stuck in this huge gray building and that couldn't have been fun, Gerard liked to be able to express himself and that was hard when your in prison

Mikey walked up to the weird beep-y thing that detected drugs and metal and stuff, he had done this once a week ever since Gerard was sent here and he intended to do so till Gerard got out

Gerard was in here because of him and his big brother had saved his life so it seemed horrible and disrespectful to not visit him, anyway Mikey couldn't imagine life without Gerard

He couldn't wait to tell Gerard about the cute boy from Starbucks, Pete his name, and tell him about how Pete had given him his number all nervous.

Gerard would tell Mikey all about the latest prison gossip and how adorable Tyler and Josh were and how awful the food was and how great it was to see him

Mikey loved the weekly visits but he wished they didn't have to be weekly, he wished his brother wasn't stuck in here, but what could Mikey do. The judge had given him a very small amount of time for the crime he had committed so he decided not to complain.

Finally he was in, he sat at the table when Gerard finally walked in

Mikey stood up and hugged him, "hey big brother," he mumbled into Gerard  
"hi Mikey boy," responded Gerard as they both sat down, "how's it going?" 

"oh my God," began Mikey, "you'll never guess, remember that cute guy I was telling you about, Pete, who works in Starbucks?" Gerard nodded, "well he gave me his number, he wrote it on my coffee cup and he was all nervous and cute and were going on a date soon," Mikey finished, squeaking at the last bit 

"that amazing Mikey you have to bring him somewhere nice," said Gerard, they always gossiped like the gay brothers they were

"well there's this new Italian place I was gunna bring him to, see if we can Lady and the Tramp," giggled Mikey

Gerard suddenly remembered he hadn't told Mikey about the new Italian in his life

"speaking of Italians," began Gerard,  
Mikey spotted the spark in his eye, Gerard had totally met someone  
"there's this new guy Frank and he's adorable and he's my boyfriend now," Gerard said, smiling at Mikey

Mikey, usually, would've been happy but his boyfriend was in prison and well of course he knew about Bert, "is he alright, like does he treat you okay?" asked Mikey, the concern in his voice was obvious

"Mikey it's fine, he's a bottom and alot smaller than me so he isn't gunna do to much harm," said Gerard, smiling reassuringly

"yea but he's Italian and those guys have tempers," said Mikey, "plus he's in Jail Gee!" exclaimed Mikey, suddenly remembering where they were

"Mikey his father framed him for being in the mafia, he's only 21 and even if he is angry he'll be adorable now calm yourself," said Gerard, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder in reassurance

"fine," sighed Mikey, a glimpse of mischievousness now in his eyes, "have you guys frickle fracked yet?" he asked in a whisper

Gerard burst out laughing, "Mikey what are you 10?" he said, his voice louder than intended, "and yes twice," he added in a whisper

Mikey gasped, "how long have you even known the kid?"

"met him yesterday," Gerard smirked

"you whore," gasped Mikey, playfully smacking Gerard's arm

"at least I knew his name," Gerard replied as both burst out laughing at Josh and Tyler's whore adventures™ 

"you better keep me updated on this Frank character though," said Mikey

"I will if you keep telling me about Pete," 

"deal," said Mikey

They talked for a while longer, mainly Gerard helping Mikey to plan his date with Pete but soon the bell, that meant the end of visiting, rang 

The two brother hugged again, "I'll see you next week Gee," said Mikey as they pulled apart  
"I better," laughed Gerard, as Mikey walked off, he loved seeing Mikey

 

Gerard walked back to his booth, he saw Frank, sitting alone on his bed, looking quite frustrated and upset. As soon as Frank saw Gerard he sighed in relief

"hey," he said as Gerard sat down at the end of us bed  
"hi baby," said Gerard  
"how was your visit with Mikey?" asked Frank, their was obviously something wrong  
"it was really good, he met this guy Pete and they're going on a date," said Gerard  
"oh that's really good," said Frank, smiling a little forced now

"Frank are you okay?" asked Gerard, as Frank winced a little  
"uh I'm fine what are you talking about?" Frank said, trying to act normal again  
"I haven't known you long but I can tell something's the matter, what's happening?" Gerard said demandingly now

Frank sighed a little, "a guy came right before you came back," he said, "and he told me I better be in the showers tomorrow or there'd be consequences," he continued, looking down

Gerard was suddenly concerned, "what'd he look like, where did he go and do you know who he is,"

"I don't know," Frank said, starting to get a little teary, "he grabbed me from behind, grinded into me a little and told me to shower tomorrow," he said, Gerard started to wipe the tears off Frank's face

Moments later Tyler and Josh ran in, "Gerard," said Josh, panting, "did you see Bert, they let him out of solitary confinement," 

"WHAT," Gerard screeched

"we saw him walk out of here a minute ago," Tyler said, panting as well

Gerard looked down to Frank, "you don't suppose..." began Frank, tearing up even more

"oh my god, Frank are you okay?" asked Tyler, sitting down before him and rubbing his back, hugging him a little

"what the hell is happening?" asked Josh, looking very confused and concerned

"I have an idea," )G note( said Gerard, "as to what's happening,"

"well you might wanna tell us," said Tyler, who was still comforting Frank, rubbing small circles on his back

"I think Bert came here to talk to me but instead of me he saw Frank walk into our booth so went for him and grinded into him and told Frank to take a shower tomorrow," said Gerard

Frank was now on the verge of hysterics, some would say he was being a drama queen but his boyfriends evil prison ex just told him he was going to fuck him in the showers tomorrow

Tyler hugged him tight, throwing a dirty look at Gerard that seemed to say, comfort your boyfriend you twat

Josh was still standing, mouth open in awe, "oh," was all he said, before going to sit on Gerard's bed, putting his head in his hand, "this can't be good," he said

Tyler slowly pulled away from Frank, letting Gerard start to hug and comfort him

Tyler walked over to Josh, Josh put an arm around him, "no it's not," he said to him, watching as Frank cried into Gerard

"it's alright baby, I'm not gunna let him do anything," reassured Gerard, "if Bert even tries anything I'll kill him," he added, holding Frank tight and drawing small circles in his back, just as Tyler had done

"we need a plan," said Josh, from Gerard's bed, "to get Bert away from you two as quickly as possible,"

"well we can't hide drugs in his room again, that'll be too suspicious," said Gerard, Frank still clutching into him, as if for his life

"I think I have an idea," )G note( said Tyler, feeling slightly like an evil genius


	9. Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning!!!
> 
> Between the ***'s

"are you sure about this?" asked Frank, they were standing outside the showers, the room was thankfully empty as it was so early, 

It turns out Tyler genius idea was for Frank to take the shower and to have someone already in their with him when Bert went in

When the plan had first been discussed the immediate reaction from Gerard had been, "Tyler are you a fucking idiot," followed by Josh slapping Gerard lightly but then agreeing that the plan was not wise

"Frank what did Bert say the possible consequences would be?" Tyler said

Frank sniffled, "he said something about hitting me and making me his personal little slut,"

"well unless you have any better ideas, Gerard you're showering with Frank tomorrow and you're saying something to Bert if you like it or not," said Tyler firmly 

"alright mom," said Gerard

"also comfort your boyfriend better Gee," added Tyler, watching as Frank cling to Gerard, while Gerard tried to figure out what to do about his evil ex

 

That is what had caused Frank to be standing outside the prison shower rooms, Frank was pretty sure he'd never been so afraid to take a shower

Gerard wrapped an arm around him, "you'll be fine Frankie," he whispered

"so let's go over the plan one more time," said Tyler, "Gerard you get in a shower, don't turn it on but pull the curtain, next when Bert comes in Frank gets into that same shower and Bert will probably follow,"

Frank nodded, he wanted to puke, "Gerard you better go into the shower before Bert shows up," said Josh, who see still pretty confused about the whole thing

Gerard nodded and took off his towel, walking off into a shower, Frank watched, he had to know which one to get into

"we better go, good luck Frank," said Tyler as him and Josh walked off

Frank now stood alone, anticipation building in his stomach, but not in a good way, no this was a sense of impending doom, as if the entire world was about to rest it's weight on him

After a good 10 minutes of anxiety, Bert walked in, his eyes set on Frank, "good," he growled

Gerard heard this from inside the shower and felt anger burn in his stomach

Frank removed his own towel, walked over to the shower, opened the curtain and walked in. Frank stood beside him, leaning in to Gerard and Gerard wrapped an arm around his slim waist

Moments later Bert walked in and the smirked slipped of his face as soon as he saw Gerard

"what the fuck," he growled, taking a step towards Gerard, fuming

"Frankie here," Gerard retorted, "is mine,"

"Is he now," said Bert, reaching out to grab Frank

Bert managed to grab a lock of Frank hair and tugged it, pulling Frank towards him, Frank squeaked as he did so, reaching out for Gerard as he was dragged away like a rag doll

Gerard was furious, he walked over to Bert and punched him straight in the eye, holding Frank close as Frank clung on to him. Bert let go of Frank but wasn't going to give up just yet. 

Bert grabbed Gerard by the throat and held him against a wall, "he's going to be mine, you've taken enough from me already you bitch," spat Bert, sneering at Gerard as he slowly started to turn red

Frank had had enough, he was going to watch his boyfriend get strangled, so Frank kicked Bert as hard as he could on his exposed dick

Bert immediately let go of Gerard and reached down to hold his genitals 

He wheezed and grunted a little, "fuck you titch," he said looking down at Frank, "I'll make you my little slut eventually,"

At that Bert walked out of the shower, grabbed his towel and quickly put on his clothes before walking out, with all the grace of a stoned elephant 

"well that worked I guess," said Frank, walking back over to Gerard, who was lightly massaging his neck, "you okay?" he asked

"I've had worse," said Gerard, winking at Frank, "now come over here," he said, holding out his arms

Frank walked into his arms, "I'm glad you're okay,"

"you know now that we're here," said Gerard as they pulled apart, "might as well you know," he said cut himself off but Frank nodded, smiling a little

Frank hit the button and warm water fell down on top of them

 

****

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and hoisted him up, Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist as he was pressed against the shower wall

"you okay if I start prepping you?" asked Gerard, feeling Frank's dick slowly getting a little harder

Frank shook his head, "I have something else in mind," Frank said, slowly unravelling his legs from around Gerard

Gerard raised an eyebrow, "alright do what you want," he said, as Frank shakily started to lower himself to his knees

He was know kneeling, Gerard huge dick right in front of his face, "can I?" he asked, staring up at Gerard with big innocent eyes

Gerard smiled, "you may," he said as Frank took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it

"tease," murmured Gerard, pushing in a little, Frank took it, slowly taking more and more and eventually he had his head pressed against the wall while Gerard thrust in and out starting to groan

"you're so good at this baby," moaned Gerard, while Frank gagged around him, Frank looked up at him, widening his eyes, looking at him as innocently as he could while 

"too good," said Gerard, pulling out, lifting Frank up again, wrapping Frank's legs around his waist, gripping his ass for a mixture of holding him up and arousal purposes (I didn't know how else to put it)

He slowly slid a finger into Frank tight hole, moving it around little, stretching the boy, he didn't even bother making Frank suck them as they already wet from the shower

Frank pushed down slightly, it burnt but God it felt good too, "impatient," murmured Gerard, managing to slap him with the hand holding him up

Frank whined a little in retaliation but stilled, letting Gerard slowly inserted another finger and start scissoring them, making Frank groan and throw his head against the wall

"such pretty noises baby boy," Gerard said as he found Frank's prostate, starting to massage it with the two fingers, slowly adding a third

Ecstasy shot through Frank's body as Gerard started to ram his fingers in and out harder, Frank started shaking, "stop it Gee before I cum," he got out

Gerard removed his fingers and looked at Frank, "alright," he said, "but you gotta beg for it baby," 

Gerard leaned forward, "and use that little nickname when you're begging like the first time we done this," he bit Frank's ear lobe before pulling back, looking at Frank expectantly 

Frank hadn't begged for this sort of thing before but, he decided to try 

"p-please fuck me daddy, pound me with your big dick, just shove it into my tight hole and I'll be good for you I promise," he stuttered out, hoping that's what Gerard wanted

"very good," said Gerard, "I think you deserve this," he said, slowly lining his dick up with Frank, he pushed the tip in, letting Frank adjust to the size difference, eventually Frank started to push down, Gerard pushed in deeper now completely inside of Frank

"please move," groaned Frank, resting his head on the wall, Gerard taking this opportunity to attack Frank's neck, starting to leave hickies

After leaving the first purple mark on Frank's neck he started to move, Frank moaned as Gerard hit his sweet spot

Gerard started to thrust, beginning to find his rhythm and Frank started to mewl and groan when Gerard started to hit his prostate pretty much every other thrust

After a while of literally being pounded into the shower wall, Frank was a mess, covered in sweat, pressed against the wall, his head thrown back and chapped lips where all pretty sounds he made came from

Gerard thought it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen, "touch me," Frank moaned, "please Gee before I cum," 

Gerard done so, wrapping his hand around Frank's erection and started jerking it in time with his thrusts 

Frank soon started to shake and quiver, "Jesus Christ Gee I-I'm gunna cum," "go on cum for me baby," said Gerard 

Frank was soon shooting white lines of cum all over them Gerard soon followed, cumming right into Frank

 

****

They stayed in that position for a while before Frank slowly unwrapped his legs from around Gerard, unsteadily standing up

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank to support him, "we'll wash up and then get you back to our booth, that okay?" "okay that's good," replied Frank, his voice hoarse 

Gerard helped Frank wash himself, the poor thing could barely stand

Eventually they got cleaned up, thanking God no one had walked in half way through and Gerard helped Frank walk to their booth, where Josh and Tyler were waiting

"where were you guy!?" Tyler almost shouted, jumping up and hugging them both

"we thought Bert killed you," laughed Josh, remaining on the bed because #nohomodespitehavingaboyfriend

"no he just choked Gerard and I kicked him in the balls," replied Frank, "kinky," murmured Josh

Tyler suddenly noticed the small purple marks on Franks neck, and the fact he could barely walk, "wait you guys didn't- did you?" 

Frank went bright red while Josh and Gerard burst out laughing, "nothing else to do around here," said Gerard, smirking as Frank half limped to sit his bed


	10. Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more characters added just so you know!!

Frank lay on his bed, pain in his lower back, from his, earlier antics, "are you okay?" asked Gerard, watching his boyfriend try and save his lower back 

"I think you've literally destroyed my ass," responded Frank, "should I massage it for you?" asked Gerard, walking over to sit on the end of Frank's bed

"yes please," said Frank, smiling down at Gerard who began massaging the smaller boys lower back Frank made a happy little sigh 

"that better?" Gerard asked as he started to lean a little heavier, circling his thumb  
Frank nodded, "yea but god you completely wrecked me,"  
"worth it though," smirked Gerard  
"definitely," responded Frank

"what are you two lovebirds at?" asked a man who Frank thought he recognised  
"oh piss off Brendon," said Gerard  
"oh just thought I'd introduce Ryan to Frank," Brendon smirked, pulling forward a boy with short brown hair and a very timid look about him

The boy raised a hand and waved it a little, "hi," he mumbled  
"hey," said Frank, "so what's he in for?"  
"he's an arsonist," said Brendon, smiling  
Ryan blushed, "yep," he mumbled  
"oh yea," said Gerard, smiling at him

"Gerard killed both his parents," said Brendon, "I'm not sure what Frank done but he's Italian so he probably got angry at someone,"  
"okay how did you even know that I'm Italian and I was framed for being in the mafia by father," retorted Frank, "don't stereotype me,"  
"you stereotyped yourself with the mafia fam," Brendon laughed

"oh shut up what are you even in for," said Frank  
"I dealt cocaine," laughed Brendon, "I was one of the big guys,"  
"why am I not surprised," sighed Frank  
"well Ryan here is mine so don't think about touching him,"  
"I'm not gunna touch him when I got Frank, you've made that clear in the two months he's been here, I'd worry more about Bert," said Gerard

Brendon eyes widened and Ryan looked extremely confused, "Bert's outa solitary?" Brendon said  
"yep so you might wanna watch your back, already tried to get Frankie," Gerard said, patting Frank  
"Well they ain't getting Ryan," Brendon said, walking off with Ryan

"well that's Brendon for you," said Gerard as he watched them walk off  
"he's different," said Frank, laughing as he watched Brendon sashay off  
"he a stereotypical drug dealing gay," Gerard said, rolling his eyes

Their was a moments silence  
"so you gunna massage me again?" asked Frank grinning up at Gerard  
Gerard rolled his eyes again, but smiled, "fine babe,"

 

The bell rang for dinner, Frank jumped awake, Gerard was sitting at the end of his bed sleeping too, Frank leaned up shaking Gerard a little

Gerard woke up with a start, "I'll eat your grandmother," he said, probably still dreaming

Gerard looked up, "wha," he said looking at Frank, "uh food," said Frank as the bell rang again,  
"oh right okay," said Gerard getting up lazily 

"why did you threaten to eat someone's grandmother?" asked Frank, beginning to giggle  
"what are you talking about," laughed Gerard  
"you must've been dreaming," replied Frank as they walked to the canteen

"so is their anything else to do here besides sex, sleep, showers and eating?" asked Frank as they waited in queue  
"unless you want a job, watch the two channels on the TV, do art or read, not really," said Gerard, leaning up against the wall  
"you have like infinite books though so I'm assuming you read alot," said Frank  
Gerard sighed, "I used to love doing art but theirs not much you can do with the single pencil they give us,"  
"sorry," said Frank, looking down to the greasy floor  
"no it's fine the facility's here just annoy me," sighed Gerard  
There was an awkward silence and Gerard seemed annoyed while Frank looked awkwardly at his feet

 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," screamed a voice, it was a tall curly haired boy, he was standing on a table, looking murderously down at someone

"oh god," mumbled Gerard  
"who's that?" asked Frank  
"it's Ray the bipolar bisexual," said Gerard sighing as a few guards ran up and grabbed Ray from the table, who struggled against them, screaming and shouting swears and profanities at the same person

"i-is he okay?" stuttered Frank as the curly haired man shouted "HAVE A GOOD FUCKING DAY YOU CUNT," before being pulled on out of the room

"he'll be fine he's just having a bit of a bad day," Gerard said, being to smile, "his bad days always stir up a bit of drama, it's pretty funny,"  
Frank looked at the door Ray had been dragged out of, mildly concerned  
"oh liven up," said Gerard, starting to poke at Frank, Frank batted him away but laughed as Gerard hugged him a little

"fucking fags," came a murmur from behind them, Gerard immediately looked around to the man behind them, he was tall, ugly, old, bald and had a huge scar across his face

"can I help you Alan?" Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow at the guy  
"oh piss off Gerard and your big bad guy attitude," Alan said, rolling his eyes at Gerard

Gerard flared a little at this, "Alan shut up or I swear to god I'll chuck you out a window,"  
"oh I'm sure you and your tiny Italian mafia boyfriend are gunna hurt me," he said starting to laugh at Gerard, who was beginning to get angrier, his grip on Frank tightening a little, in a protective way  
"we'll see," Gerard said, turning around to ignore Alan  
"you ignoring me now fag?" Alan laughed  
"I'll get you later," muttered Gerard

 

James saw Frank and Gerard and went off to get Frank his own more suitable food, he handed it to Frank silently and Gerard took his own

"you don't get on with many people here do you," said Frank as they sat down  
"it's prison, baby, were divided by almost everything, from race to sexuality to your crime," said Gerard, "but honestly its not much different to real life,"  
"deep," laughed Frank, "how very Tumblr of you,"  
"what's Tumblr?" asked Gerard, who didn't get the joke  
Franks eyes widened, "you seriously don't know?" he said in almost a whisper, Gerard shook his head, "oh my god," said Frank, who was in a mild state of shock  
"what's next do you not know who Justin Bieber is?" Frank said  
"nope I know of the Canadian asshat," laughed Gerard, "I'm not entirely oblivious but what is Tumblr?"  
Frank sighed, "it's a hell hole of memes, bad puns, gayness and regret,"  
"and a meme is?" asked Gerard  
Frank put his head in his hands, "you have so much to learn," he mumbled

 

It was 12 o'clock now and Frank lay fast asleep in the bed next to Gerard, Gerard wished he could get in beside him but despite the guards not really caring they'd still go physco if they saw two inmates sleeping in the same bed

Gerard was going over his plan for Alan one more time, he knew where Alan's booth was and he knew exactly what he was going to say

When he was certain that everyone, including Frank, was asleep he quietly got out of bed and headed to Alan's bunk

He sat at the end of bed for a while, he pulled the thread out of his pocket and slowly wrapped it around Alan's neck, after a few seconds Alan jerked awake

He struggled for a bit but Gerard managed to restrain him, "don't you dare say anything to me or Frank ever again," he hissed into Alan's face, Alan wrestled a bit, the rage on his face obvious

Alan glared but as his face slowly started to turn from red to scarlet, "and no more of that homophobia we have enough hate in the world," Gerard added, Alan looked enraged but nodded, "good," whispered Gerard "and not a word to anyone," he whispered as he slowly removed the thread and Alan gasped for breath 

Gerard walked off, not looking back to see the man glare and massage his throat

Gerard returned to his bed and after making sure Frank was still sleeping he settled down a peaceful sleep


	11. Talk of the Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay there's non-con in this with Frank and Bert so be warned

Franks eyes fluttered open, he looked around, suddenly remembering he in fact wasn't in bed but in prison

He saw Gerard asleep on the bed opposite, he was out cold, Frank looked at the clock at the top of the huge room, it was 5:30am and he desperately needed a piss

Frank slowly dragged himself out of bed, yawning and walking lazily towards the bathroom, not seeing someone watch him and creep out of bed to follow 

He opened the door, quickly emptying his bladder and zipping up his jumpsuit but almost as soon as he turned around he felt a hand grab him and pin him against the wall

Frank tried to scream but almost immediately another hand covered his mouth, Frank started to kick, he opened his eyes to see who it was

It was Bert, who was grinning down at Frank, "hey baby," he said, removing his hand to start kissing Frank

Frank whimpered, still kicking and flailing but to no avail

Bert starting to unzip Frank's jumpsuit, running his hands up and down Frank's stomach, stopping at his nipple's to pinch them as hard as he could, "noisy," said Bert, who stopped kissing Frank for a moment but was back on him almost as soon as the words where out

Frank felt the tears start to run down his face, staining his cheeks, he was still struggling but he was slowly giving up

Bert reached down to Frank's boxers, ripping them off and starting to grope at Frank's ass, Frank was sobbing at this point, accepting his fate, being raped against a bathroom wall

Bert was now unzipping his own jumpsuit and pulling out his hard dick, slowly lining it up, not even prepping Frank

He was about to push in when the door silently opened and Frank saw the tall curly haired mam from the canteen yesterday walk in, Bert obviously didn't notice and continued to line himself up

Frank stared at the man who stared back, he looked around and walked up behind Bert, who was a few inches smaller

The man grabbed Bert around the neck and pulled him away from Frank, Bert gasped but before he could scream, the man pushed him to the ground and began kicking him to the head, which knocked Bert out and then to the stomach which was more getting rid of some anger 

Frank watched, wondering why the man was going this but watched Bert's head bleed, spilling blood all over the bathroom floor, thanking god for the bipolar bisexual that had just, literally, saved his ass

The man turned away from Bert when he was certain the man would be horribly bruised when he woke up

"I'm Ray," said the man, walking over and zipping up Frank's jumpsuit, "and I know you're Frank, you and Gerard are the talk or the town," said Ray, "or perhaps prison is a more appropriate word,"

"t-thank you," uttered Frank, Ray shook his head, "I owe Gerard one anyway," he laughed, "what why?" asked Frank

"I'll tell you when I get you back to Gerard," said Ray, grabbing Frank's shoulders and gently shoving him towards the door

Ray guided Frank back to his booth, 

"what happened?" asked Gerard, who was up and alert, seeing the shaking Frank and the taller man helping him stand 

"Bert," said Ray as he sat Frank down on his bad and went over to sit one Gerard's bed  
Gerard immediately went over to sit because Frank, wiping away tearstains, "what did he do?" he whispered, hugging Frank who was still crying a little 

"I didn't see it all but I don't think he managed to, you know, put it in, but he was close," said Ray, watching Gerard get angrier

"what did you do with him?" asked Gerard, anger beginning to bubble up

"he on the bathroom floor unconscious," replied Ray, feeling quite proud of himself, he'd taken his bipolar meds today, yesterday he'd missed them so he may've freaked out 

"that's good," murmured Gerard, stroking Frank's hair, Ray watched the couple "I better go," he said, beginning to walk off to his own booth  
"hey Ray," said Gerard, Ray looked back "thank you,"  
"no problem," replied Ray as he left

"I'm so sorry about this Frank," said Gerard, hugging him closer, "not your fault," murmured Frank, burying his head into Gerard's chest

 

Three hours later Tyler and Josh decided to se where Gerard and Frank were, they hadn't showed up for breakfast and Gerard hardly ever missed a meal

They walked in to see Frank lying with his head in Gerard's lap while Gerard sang to him, "something's up," said Josh, "something's definitely up," 

Tyler nodded, "hey," said Gerard as Tyler sat at Frank's feet, Josh standing above him protectively,

"what happened?" asked Tyler as Frank sat up, trying to look somewhat composed, 

"Bert," said Frank, as he curled up to Gerard, 

Tyler sighed and pulled a slice of toast from his pocket, "it was for later but you weren't at breakfast," he said handing it to Frank, who tentatively took it 

"did he do much?" asked Tyler, looking up at Gerard for more information, "he nearly did but Ray intervened," said Gerard

Josh had the general gist of things but Josh wasn't the smartest person in the group, "wait did Bert do something?" asked Josh

Tyler didn't know how to explain it, "Josh he tried to do things without consent," he said, trying to put it delicately

"oh," said Josh, as he sat becide Tyler on the bed, "ugh I'm so sorry ," said Tyler, looking at Frank who was still curled up but he trusted Tyler and Josh

"it's not your fault," mumbled Frank for second time today, "it no ones fault but Bert's," said Tyler, getting a little angrier

"I know we gotta stop that asshole," said Gerard, "but how?" asked Josh, "I just don't wanna be in jail," mumbled Frank into Gerard's chest

"none of us do babe," said Gerard, "but we can get rid of Bert," he added starting to smirk  
"and how do we do that?" asked Tyler, beginning to catch on  
"everyone but Frank has done it," said Gerard  
"Gerard are you sure?" asked Tyler  
Gerard nodded, "I think Bert deserves it," 

Frank sat in his boyfriends arms, wide eyed but his father talked about this sort of thing in front of him all the time but god he'd never actually been part of it

Josh on the other hand just knew that "getting rid of," meant someone was getting very hurt


	12. Isn't That Convenient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter but the next is gunna be the build up and the plan in action so yea forgive me XD

Josh, Gerard, Tyler and Frank sat in the church behind the alter, Bert knew where Frank and Gerard's booth was and they didn't want to risk Bert finding them plotting to get rid of him

"so how, when, what and where," said Gerard, writing the 4 key points on a notebook Josh had bought from commissary 

"I think outside, late," replied Tyler, he sat leaning against Josh who had an arm around him, Frank, on the other hand, was still practically sitting in Gerard's lap, as though if Gerard ever left his side the world would collapse around him, as though Gerard could protect him against anything  
"it'll be easier to get rid of the body outside and less possible witnesses," added Tyler

"and what about the body?" asked Frank  
"I'm not sure," said Tyler,  
"it's easier to bury 6 one foot holes than one 6 foot hole," said Josh, speaking for the first time since they'd got there  
"and how are we suppose to put Bert into 7 pieces?" asked Gerard, sceptically, an eyebrow raised  
Josh looked up, "Tyler you work in the kitchen, there's bound to be some knives in there,"  
Tyler nodded, "I suppose but how do we kill Bert in the first place and how do we get him outside at night," 

Gerard looked thoughtful for a moment but Frank spoke up, "bait," he said, "use me as bait,"  
"Frankie no I'm not letting you near that-, that freak!" Gerard exclaimed, holding Frank tighter  
"how else do we do it?" asked Frank, who held Gerard back, he was shivering at the thought of talking to Bert but who knows this might just, get rid of him

"I could- I could ask him to fight or challenge or something," said Gerard, stumbling over his words in an attempt to persuade Frank  
"Gerard even Frank could figure out why that wouldn't work," said Tyler  
"are you saying we should use Frank as bait?!?," exclaimed Gerard, flailing his arms   
"I don't know Gerard, we need to get rid of him," said Tyler looking around, "unless you have any better ideas," 

Gerard thought for a moment, "fine but as soon as he tries anything, anything at all I'm stepping in,"  
"that's what was going to happen anyway," mumbled Tyler

"we still need to know how were going to kill him," said Josh  
"it needs to be bloodless," said Tyler  
"but how do we keep blood of us when we're chopping him up?" asked Frank, looking up to Tyler  
"garbage bags," replied Tyler dismissively   
"and we get those from?" asked Gerard  
"bathrooms," Tyler said, "we can get them when maintenance top them up," he was getting irritated now, too many questions

Josh tightened his grip around Tyler, in a warning yet comforting way, Tyler sighed but calmed down but the little voice at the back of his head was chanting at him, telling him how irritating everyone was and how they weren't worth it. Luckily though he had taken his medication and the voice was very small and Josh's arm around him dampened it even more

"do you still have that thread from Alan?" asked Tyler  
"what about Alan?" asked Frank, knowing he was the asshole from the other day  
"you didn't tell him," said Josh, putting his free hand go his head  
"tell me what?" asked Frank   
"nothing," said Gerard, looking at Frank with a warning look, Frank pouted but after a moment decided not to question it

"so when?" was the final question from Frank   
"as soon as we can," replied Gerard, "then we do things without being worried Bert's trying to get up Franks ass,"  
Frank shivered at the idea and Josh and Tyler cringed

Gerard started to write down the plans, "today or tomorrow?" He said  
"tomorrow," responded Tyler, "we need to prepare,"  
"hell yea you do," came a voice from in front of the altar

Everyone looked round to see a curly haired man looking at them over the top of the altar,  
"RAY!?," shouted Gerard, "WHAT THE HELL,"  
Ray laughed, "I came in here to be alone and you didn't hear me come in but I heard you guys talking and I was interested," explained Ray  
"oh my god you gave me a heart attack," said Gerard, his fingers digging into Frank a little

"you need any assistance?" asked Ray, "I'm not gunna tell anyone by the way," he added, at the looks of concern and shock on Tyler and Josh's face  
"I don't know," responded Gerard, "I suppose we could have someone help make Bert into smaller pieces,"  
Ray nodded, "nice it'll fun to have something to do around here,"  
Tyler raised an eyebrow, "nice?" he asked  
"well my dad was a butcher I know exactly where to cut without him bleeding out," Ray said smirking   
"well isn't that convenient," said Gerard


	13. The Di-limbing of Bert McCracken

The 5 men left the church, all plotting away, "see you tomorrow," said Ray as he sauntered off, smirking to himself

The four boys went to Tyler's booth, praying Bert wouldn't see them, "so what do I say?" asked Frank, gulping a little as he and Gerard sat on Tyler's bed

"just say you want to meet Bert late tomorrow night and make it up to him cause Ray interrupted and I'm an asshole," said Gerard, gritting his teeth at the idea of his Frankie saying those this to Bert  
Frank looked upset but nodded, "okay," he whispered, 

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank, "I promise before he even touches you I'll have him halfway dead," he whispered into Franks ear and despite this being sadistic as all shit it comforted Frank, "thanks," he mumbled, trying to discretely kiss Gerard's jawline

Tyler and Josh watched, Tyler sighed, he was stressed as all hell right now and Josh looked up at him, concerned, "you okay?" asked Josh as he looked up at his boyfriend, Josh may not have been the smartest but he had the biggest heart, despite having killed an innocent child but that's a different circumstance, "yea I'll be okay Josh," said Tyler, wrapping Josh's arms around himself. Josh rested his head on Tyler's and Josh started humming their song, goner, it always relaxed Tyler and today was no different

The four boy lay on the bed, mainly thinking about what was to happen tomorrow, who knows how it was to turn out, preferably in their favour

A bell rang signalling dinner, Frank frowned, "I'm not really hungry, you Gee?" asked Frank, looking up at Gerard, "Frank if you're worried about Bert I'll make sure he doesn't get within 15 feet of you," he replied  
Frank nodded and gulped, "alright," he said 

The four walked of to the canteen, Bert stood at the front of the line, Ray a few people behind him looking unconcerned while Bert occasionally glanced up and glared, Bert luckily didn't see the four walk in and proceeded to sit at a table by himself 

The four stood in queue, Frank didn't say anything while the others organised the details, it took a matter of minutes for them to reach the top of the queue and Frank was handed his usual special meal and the others got the usual slop

They sat at a table at the opposite side of Bert where Bert was sitting, "I can't wait till tomorrow," said Gerard, glaring at Bert who was oblivious to everything that was happening, "neither can I, it'll be fun," said Ray plopping down beside them, everyone looked up to the beaming Ray, "you don't mind do you?" he asked, looking round at the others, "it's fine," said Tyler, "since your helping us butcher Bert it would be rude to say you couldn't," he added laughing, "my pleasure," said Ray, flicking some hair away from his face, "my dad taught me alot about the trade and it helped alot in what I done,"

The others continued to talk, finding out Ray literally butchered people, who, in Rays opinion deserved it, deserving it mainly meaning bullies and abusive parents, always leaving at least one body part at the scene of the crime, almost like a souvenir for the police, but as always, as almost all serial killers do he got to cocky and didn't put on his usual hairnet on and left a single strand of hair on the finger of an alcoholic abusive father which led to his eventual arrest 

And let's just say that was one of the coolest backstories in the prison 

"what's up fellow gays," said another voice, from just above their head, it was Brendon, Ryan beside him, still looking quite nervous, Brendon plopped himself down and Ryan ended up beside Frank

"we came in together didn't we?" Ryan asked Frank, his head still held low, Frank nodded, "yea it was ...an experience," he smiled up at Ryan a little, who nervously smiled back, "you guys plotting something?" asked Brendon abruptly, all five of the others eyes widened and suddenly became very self aware, "wait are you actually plotting something?" asked Brendon, looking around, slightly shocked, "are you escaping?" he asked, staring daggers into Frank, knowing if anyone would crack it'd be him, "leave them alone Bren," said Ryan softly, looking at Frank who looked ready to cry, "fine but if you're planning to escape you gotta get me and Ryan in one it," Brendon said

"sorry Brendon but that's not the plan," Gerard said sharply, Brendon looked mildly disappointed, "fine," he huffed, crossing his arms, "but I could be a future one," said Josh, perking up, everyone turned to look at him, "so you are plotting now," Brendon almost yelled, pointing dramatically at Josh. Tyler sighed, "if we ever have a plan to escape we promise you include you and your boyfriend if you'll just give over about it now," he said, eyebrow raised at Brendon, "deal," Brendon said

Frank looked over at Ryan, "I don't know how you put up with him," "he has his moments," laughed Ryan as Brendon talked animatedly to the other, Ray responding most, amused Brendon's sexual humour and wild hand movements, "how'd you meet Gerard?" asked Ryan, "booth mates," responded Frank, "what about you two?" "he was in the booth opposite and in the first five minutes of me being in my booth I was practically straddling him," Ryan laughed 

Ryan and Frank talked quietly until the canteen was almost completely empty, while Brendon and Gerard threw playful jabs at eachover and Josh, Tyler and Ray sat talking about ways they might escape if that plan ever became reality 

"HURRY UP INMATES MOVE ALONG," shouted a tall female sergeant, sergeant Jackson was her name, all the men immediately stood up and walked off, "we'll go get the bin liners now," said Tyler, as him, Ray an Josh walked away, "be careful," mumbled back Gerard as he and Frank walked off.

"see you round Frankie," said Ryan, smiling as him and Brendon walked of, "yea see you Ry," said Frank, Brendon and Gerard exchanged a look, almost like proud boyfriends who's partner had made a friend in prison

"you two are getting friendly," said Gerard, deciding to mess with Frank a little, "I think he's nice but not in that way, Gee," said Frank, looking at at him with big innocent eyes, "alright," said Gerard, smiling down at him 

 

Frank woke up the next morning, quite happy before he realised he had to talk to Bert today and wasn't that going to be absolutely amazing, Gerard was all ready sitting up on his bed talking to Tyler, Josh and Ray

"you up darling," said Gerard, looking over at Frank who nodded, pushing the hair from his face, "when do I say the thing to Bert?" asked Frank, cutting straight to the point, "breakfast," responded Ray immediately, "if that's okay," chimed in Tyler, Frank nodded, "the sooner I get it done the better," 

When the bell rang for breakfast they walked silently to the canteen, Frank was overthinking everything, repeating what he was going to say again and again, destroying and reforming the sentences again and again, "you're overthing Frankie," whispered Gerard, "I can't help it," said Frank, flailing his arms, beginning to make a scene, "Frank stop Bert's looking at as weird," this gave Frank an idea, "he'll think we had an argument and then it'll make it more convincing as to like why I'm crawling back to him," said Frank, looking up at Gerard, Gerard smiled at him, "good idea," "we heard it all, good thinking Frank," said Ray, shocking the other two a little, "oh," said Frank, "so what now," "Bert's still looking so maybe shove eachover," suggested Tyler

Gerard immediately started to shove Frank a little, "useless," he said looking Frank in the eyes, "murderer," hissed Frank back, making sure Bert heard it, "I don't know why I put up with you," replied Gerard, waving his arms dramatically, Frank put on a face, trying to look offended and hurt, "fine," he said, walking off to where Bert sat, hoping he bought it

Bert sat dumbstruck as Frank sat down opposite him , "I see why you hate Gee," said Frank, pouting, Bert had obviously fell for it, "yea he was always a whiny bitch," Frank felt annoyance and anger bubble in his stomach, how dare Bert talk about Gerard like that, but he played along, knowing the end result would be worth it, "I know he never stops," said Frank, Bert nodded in agreement, "so Bert," said Frank, looking at him through his lashes, trying to be a little seductive, "wanna meet up later, the green pitch outside at 11 since Ray interrupted us last time," Bert was to amazed to think about the strange arrangements and nodded, "see you then sugar," he said, "I better go," added Frank, "Gerard will pull some pathetic shit if I argue with him, see ya Bert," and with that Frank walked off, waving at Bert as he went, Bert was extremely happy with his new slut

Frank plonked down beside Ray, Gerard, Tyler and Josh, "that was horrible," he said, pressing up against Gerard, "so will he be there?" asked Tyler, Frank nodded and everyone smiled, "I never liked Bert," said Josh, "it'll be fun to help dismember him," "it's been ages since I got to that," said Ray fondly. Their plan had worked and now Tyler just had to do his shift in the kitchen and get a knife for them

 

 

It was Tyler's shift in the kitchen, "good luck," whispered Josh into his ear, kissing him gently, Tyler smiled, "thanks Joshy," he replied, Josh winked at him before Tyler headed off for his shift. Josh sat on his bed and moments later Frank and Gerard showed up, "he away?" asked Gerard, Josh nodded, "I hope it'll go okay," said Frank, looking overly concerned

Tyler walked into the kitchen and looked around, immediately spotting the large knives used for meat, vegetables and a few other things, there weren't many people working currently as it was only lunch and they didn't have as much to cook as they would breakfast or dinner.

Tyler grabbed a rather large but one he could easily hide knife and to avoid looking suspicious began to chop a few carrots for some vegetable soup they were making, "haven't seen you in a while Tyler," said a voice, belonging to a German man whom everyone called Chuck, he ran the kitchen and done so quite well, "yea sorry I was busy," Tyler replied, he liked Chuck and didn't make him think he didn't enjoy his job in the kitchen, "yes I know about this new boy Frank and all his troubles," said Chuck, his accent thick, "do not worry though I do not mind," he added before walking off

Tyler soon finished cutting up the vegetables, adding them to the soup and went into the store room, shoving the knife down his jumpsuit as soon as he entered, and making sure it wasn't visible, he'd never been so glad for the lack of security in the prison

"thank you very much Tyler," said Chuck, patting Tyler's back, "I appreciate it," Tyler smiled and nodded at the tall man, "you're welcome Chuck," he said before existing the kitchen, the knife pressed uncomfortable near his inner thigh region

He eventually made it back to his booth where Josh, Ray, Frank and Gerard sat, they all stared for a moment when he entered, "you get it?" asked Gerard, Tyler nodded, "holes dug?" He asked, Ray nodded this time, "dug and enough plastic bags for us and Bert," Ray said, everything was in place, now all they had to do was wait

 

At 10:50 Frank stood at the corner of the grassy pitch, waiting for Bert, the other four were hiding nearby in a bush, concealed so that Bert couldn't see them, Frank took deep breaths, in and out, in and out preparing himself for what was to happen

Tyler had made sure to take his pills for his schizophrenia and Ray had taken his for his bipolar disorder, no one wanted them to go batshit when cutting up a body, no way blurryface or violent mood swings were needed now

At about 10:57 a figure was seen to be walking along the pitch, straight towards Frank and soon Bert stood in front of him, staring at him hungrily, "hi pretty," Bert said, stroking Frank's face with a single finger

Gerard, who was sitting, hunched over felt himself get angrier and angrier, how dare Bert say that to his Frankie, how dare Bert touch his Frank how very fucking dare he

Bert began wrapping his arms around Frank puling him closer and Gerard couldn't bare it, he began to creeping up begin Bert, the thread in his hands and swiftly put it around Bert's neck. Bert's eyes widened, staring right at Frank, who backed away slightly as his boyfriend pulled the thread tighter and tighter. Almost as soon as he started Ray, Tyler and Josh popped out of the bush, helping to restrain Bert to make the process of strangling Bert easier for Gerard, you could see the pure horror in Bert's eyes as Ray stepped on top of his feet, the taller more muscular and heavier man nearly crushing his toes and Tyler and Josh hold his arms as Frank watched, unsure of what to do, simply watch the horrific affair taking place in front of him

Bert's face turned red to purple to blue, he chocked, spluttered, pulled, squirmed and tried everything nut to no avail, he soon stopped breathing his entire body going limp and his pulse stopping

Ray felt for a pulse and nodded his head, "he's dead," he confirmed, everyone let a sigh of relief, "let's get him to the green house then," said Gerard, Ray flung Bert over his shoulder, easily carrying the man, the others all followed, Frank clutching yo Gerard, feeling faint, Gerard kissed the side of his head, "I'm so sorry Frank," he said, lifting Frank up as the boy could barely support himself. Josh and Tyler were both coping quite well with the event, walking hand in hand to watch Ray work his 'magic' 

Ray gently kicked open the door to the greenhouse and placed Bert on the prepared bin liner laid on the ground, everyone put their bin bags on, ripping themselves head and arm holes, "can I start?" asked Ray, Tyler pulled the knife from his jumpsuit and handed it to Ray silently, "I'll take that as a yes, how many pieces?" asked Ray, as though he were just slicing pieces of ham, "six," said Josh, Best nodded and went to work

He started with the legs, Frank couldn't even watch, he buried his head in Gerard's side, muffling horrified sobs, he wasn't pitiful or remorseful that Bert was dead, he just couldn't deal with everything that was going on. Gerard stroked Frank's hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear in an attempt to calm him down, but at the same time Gerard was watching Ray, engrossed by the grotesque event unavailing in front of him.  
Tyler and Josh also sat together, Josh singing goner again, Tyler was hyperventilating a little and Josh knew that, despite the medication, blurry would find a way to speak to Tyler and tell him horrible things, so Josh just kept ringing throughout the entire thing

Ray knew what he was doing, he knew how to get very little blood and very little mess. His father had always told him that butchering a human would be quite easy and he wasn't wrong, and Ray soon had Bert in 6 pieces, head, two legs, two arms and a torso

"I'm gunna bag him," said Ray, beginning to lift each piece and put it in a bag, their was, surprisingly, very little blood and Josh even helped the process of bagging them when Tyler assured him he'd be fine. They were soon bring the pieces in their own separate hole, planting flowers on top and placing all the bags they'd been using to not get blood on them and the one Bert had been on along with Bert's right arm, Frank and Tyler helped bury the limbs too, it didn't seem so bad when they were all bagged up 

They eventually finished up, Gerard turned to Ray, Tyler and Josh, "thank you so much," he said, hugging each, "anytime Gee," said Ray, who walked off almost immediately after, not wanting to say anymore, the butchering had tired him, he'd enjoyed it but it had been a while, he wanted to sleep now. Tyler and Josh smiled, "you're welcome," said Tyler, "but thank us tomorrow when I can keep my eyes open," he said as the four walked off, squeezing themselves through a small window that had been left open and creeping around the prison to return to their booths without raising suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this chapter took me all day to write, I didn't get to update anything else but it's now 2:02am and I hope you enjoyed reading about Bert being cut into tiny bits!!  
> Also I didn't get to proof read this so sorry


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly a filler chapter but there is little backstory and background Petekey but its an update wow sorry for taking forever

A mangled body of what had once been his girlfriend lay in front of him, limbs sprawled, across a stained floor, in every direction.

Tyler fell to his knees to and saw the blood on his hands, a knife lying beside him was covered in the same thick, crimson liquid. Tyler sobbed, his tears falling onto the wounds on her body, there were 13 in total and he thought it had been the right thing to do, all because the stupid voice in his stupid head.

"FUCK YOU," screamed Tyler, to someone not everyone could see but from that day forward that someone had basically ruined his life 

He began shaking her but nothing happened besides a small trickle of blood slowly leaving her mouth, "why," he mumbled as he held her in his arms for the last time

 

Tyler woke up in cold sweat, he bolted up in his bed, his prison bed and he reached up one hand to feel the tears on his face, he brought his knees to his chest, gripping them tightly.

He wanted Josh, no actually he currently needed Josh. Josh knew what to do, what to say, how to calm him down, but Josh was in a different booth to Tyler.

Tyler constantly envied the fact Frank and Gerard shared a booth but, of course, he would never express this to either of them, it wasn't there fault so what use would that be.

Images of Jenna still ran through his head after all this time, of course Blurryface had faded quite a bit, after all he had started actually taking the medication, but he could never forget the one night he had stabbed the love of his life.

Though Tyler had a new love he couldn't forget her, not ever, not when he was in a place where he constantly reminded of that fact he was the reason she was no longer around.

He checked the clock that sat in-between the two beds, 3:41am, he could hardly get up and wake Josh up now, it wasn't fair on him, so Tyler attempted multiple times to sleep again

 

At 6am he was finally free to move without one of the guards loosing there shit, he slowly crept across to where Josh usually slept. Josh was sat on his bed drawing, well not drawing more just scribbles, Gerard had once tried teaching Josh haw to draw but Josh just found it more fun to scribble and call it abstract

"oh hey Tyler," he said, as he saw him approach. Tyler instead of replying put his arms around Josh's waist and cuddled into him, Josh cuddled him back,

"you okay?" 

"I am now,"

 

Frank and Gerard were now also awake but for a very different reason, Ray had come to talk to them, 

"they know Bert's missing but they think he's escaped," he informed them

"that's good right?!" exclaimed Frank bouncing on Gerard's bed a little, "I guess," replied Ray, "but they're gunna search the grounds too, you better hope you buried everything well,"

"they're not gunna find him," Gerard said, "they won't suspect he's buried in the fucking garden anyway," he continued, mindlessly playing with Franks hair

"I wouldn't get too certain, Gerard," Ray warned, but he seemed satisfied with Gerard's response and walked off, probably to breakfast

"I really hope your right, Gee," said Frank, curling up to Gerard a little more  
"when am I not," he replied 

 

Today was another visitation day, even though Bert was missing the prison were determined to make at seem as though everything was absolutely fine, 

"are you seeing Mikey today?" asked Frank, as they walked off to see, Josh, Tyler was back in the kitchen, probably a distraction.

So as they didn't want Josh to die of boredom, Frank and Gerard decided to keep company, or well just Frank for now.

"yea I'll see you later babe," said Gerard, squeezing Frank's hand before he walked off, 

Frank continued on to see Josh scribbling on a small notebook, alone on his bed, "hey," he greeted, Josh looked up, smiling,

"hey!" he replied, "I wasn't expecting company today,"   
"surprise," laughed Frank, "Gerard'll probably be here later he's just seeing Mikey now,"  
"nice"

 

//to what Gerard's doing//

 

Mikey was already sitting at a table, waiting for Gerard when he arrived, when he saw him approach he stood up and hugged him tight, "I heard about Bert," he said when they separated

"don't worry it's taken care off," replied Gerard, and the look on Gerard's face, Mikey decided not to question any further

"so how's things with that Pete guy from Starbuck, you ever go to the new Italian place?"  
Mikey smiled, his whole face lighting up, "yea we did and he paid for the whole thing and I felt bad but it was so cute and we're seeing eachover again soon," he inhaled after the minor rant about Pete

Gerard grinned at him, "you'll have to bring him to meet me at some stage, but he sounds great,"  
Mikey's smile faltered slightly, "what is it?" Gerard asked

Mikey paused before answering, "he knows about you just not where you are,"  
Gerard thought for a moment, "that's makes sense I mean I have a brother in jail for attacking our parents isn't a great thing to say of a first date," Gerard said, at an attempt at humour, which actually worked quite well as Mikey giggled, "I suppose but I'll tell him eventually don't worry," he joked, "promise," said Gerard sticking out his tongue slightly, Mikey nodded, "of course,"

 

Frank and Josh hadn't expected to enjoy each overs company so much in the 45 minutes Gerard was away

They had ended up strolling along the ground, they apparently had similar music taste and ended up talking about missing there instruments, apparently Josh played drum, mainly because he liked hitting thing and Frank played guitar, even though his grandfather and father played drums, but then again, Frank wasn't exactly fond of his father

They'd been walking in silence for a while until Josh spoke up, "it's selfish of me but I'm glad you're here," Frank looked up confused, "I haven't seen Gerard this happy in quite some time," he continued, "you're good for him, Frank, you may think you're alot of hassle after Bert and all but he really thinks the world of you,"


End file.
